A Legend Continued
by nachonaco
Summary: Kim Possible has been saving the world for over twenty years now.  But what happens when she needs saving?  My first Kim Possible story, so be nice!


My name is Rachel Stoppable. I have very messy blonde hair and green-gray eyes. I am thirteen years old and my mother was a teen hero: Kim Possible. My father was her best friend and they got married. His name is Ron Stoppable. They got married 13 years ago in 2007. The year now is 2020. Most of the people probably know them. They've been stopping villains since they were twelve. At least that's what Mom told me. We live in Middleton in Dad's house. This is my story.  
  
To give you more of a detail of what I look like a little more, I wear a green short-sleeved t shirt with blue stripes and a blue long-sleeve shirt underneath, and I have blue jeans with grayish sneakers. A lot of my childhood up to the time I was twelve was spent with babysitters. I guess Mom and Dad were out saving the world.  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
I wasn't paying attention. I was reading the new edition of the Weekly Wonder online newspaper with my laptop. "Rachel!" Mom called.  
  
"Yeah?" I responded.  
  
"Did you clean out the attic?"  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
"Will you please do it?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
I reluctantly trudged to the hallway, swung open the door to the attic, and walked up. There were so many boxes! I, being my usual curious self, opened one. It had a Game Boy like device in it, a cheerleading uniform, and a picture.  
  
There were two happy people in it: a man and a woman. The woman had auburn hair and green eyes. Mom. The man had blonde hair that was slicked back and brownish eyes. On his shoulder there was a naked mole rat.  
  
Then, I felt something crawl across my arm. "Samantha!" I exclaimed. My naked mole rat had just interrupted my train thought. "Hey Mom!"  
  
"Yeah, honey?"  
  
"What's up with this picture?"  
  
"Come downstairs. I'll tell you."  
  
"So this is you....and that's Dad?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." Mom responded.  
  
"Wow...so...what was it like?"  
  
"Well, it was really interesting..."  
  
*FLASHBACK!*  
  
Mr. Dr. P is walking Kim down the aisle. Ron and Kim say their vows. Nine months later, a new baby is welcomed into their lives, Rachel. Kimmunicator beeps as Rachel is taking her first steps. Wade appears on the screen, looking only slightly different than he did eighteen years ago.  
  
Kim answers and Ron listens in, inching his head toward Kim. He falls over, and baby Rachel giggles. "We've got some trouble in Nevada." Wade informed.  
  
"Drakken again?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess we'll have to call my mom..." Kim said.  
  
"Why can't Rufus baby-sit? He fixed your printer, your Kimmunicator, your..."  
  
"All right, just this once..."  
  
And they left.  
  
| | |*PRESENT!* | |The next morning, I woke up. "Mom! Dad! Rufus! Samantha!" No one was home. | |"Maybe I should check with Wade." I walked over to the fireplace and | |depressed the poker. Then, I was sent whizzing downstairs, into my own | |little hangout that was Mom's back before I was born. | |I plopped into a chair and wheeled over to where there were 12 TV screens. | |"Wade! Wade! HEY!" | |"Sorry, Rach. I had to..." | |"Get a soda?" | |"Yeah. How'd you..." | |"Oh, believe me. I know." I held up every single picture I had of Wade, | |with him having a drink in his hand in each one. | |"All right, no fair. So, why'd you call?" | |"Mom and Dad are missing. Can you find them?" | |"Yeah." | |"How long will it take?" | |"Got it." | |"Whoa. You're faster than a cable modem..." | |"Do you want the information or not?" | |"Sure." | |"They went after Drakken and Shego a few hours ago." | |"Who?" | |"Your parents never told you?" | |"No...I guess not." | |"I thought you knew....you were talking about it in your room." | |"How did..." | |"I've got cameras in there." | |"Never mind that. Tell me about them saving the world." | |"I'll stream a couple of articles. Then you need to go and get them." | |"'Teen hero heralded for saving Europe, Asia, and Alaska in a single | |hour.'" I read. "So where am I going, Wade?" | |"Hawaii." | |"Well, I might as well get some help." |  
  
"Kyle! Will you get your butt down here?!" I yelled up at the window. "Great. Now I have to climb the terrace. Again."  
  
"I'm up here, Rach!"  
  
"Would you get down?"  
  
"Use the door!"  
  
"Argh. Fine!" (A/N: Can anyone tell that I love the new italics feature?)  
  
I walked over to the front door and knocked on it. Kyle's mom answered. "Hi, Mrs. Flagg. Uh....um....uh...." She just laughed.  
  
"Kyle's up in his room."  
  
"Thanks." *What the heck is he doing up there? This better be important.* I thought.  
  
| | |"So what you're saying is, we have to stop this guy, get your parents back, | |stuff like that, right?" | |"*YES*!" I responded for the millionth time. "Now, will you shut *up*?! WE HAVE| |TO GET A RIDE!" | |"*Touchy*." | |I pushed a button on Mom's Kimmunicator. "Wade! Wade! Oh, please don't be | |getting a soda!" | |"I'm here, Rach. What's up?" | |"Can you get us a ride to Drakken's lair...hideout...whatever?! OK, I'm new to | |this!" | |"Sure. I did some testing for a French aeronautics firm...." | |Twenty minutes later, we were aboard an unmanned helicopter. "Are you sure you | |can drive this?" Kyle asked Wade. | |"Yeah." | |While Kyle was flipping out, (A/N: Here comes the song!), I sang softly to | |myself: | |"Rain falls, | |Down on their parade, | |Lemons into lemonade, | |Can't slow me down, | |No way, no way, no way. | |Yesterday is in the past, | |Dream on, tomorrow's comin' fast, | |All you got is now." | |"Rose Falcon stuck in your head again, Rach?" Kyle asked. | |"Yeah..." | |We landed. "Thanks, Wade!" | |"No big. Just a little joysticking." | |We went into a cavern. Several feet into it, we were sent hurdling down a | |trapdoor. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I fell down on my butt. "So, Kim Possible's | |little *daughter* had to come save her." Someone said. | |"*Rachel*?!" I recognized Mom's voice. |  
  
|Ch. 8 | |No score for this post |  
  
|"Shego! Get them!" The blue-faced scientist ordered. | |"With pleasure!" There was a whoosh sound, and I blacked out. Some minutes | |later, I shook awake. "K-Kyle? Kyle !" | |He stirred. "Dangit, that hurt." He mumbled. | |"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Mom asked. | |"You needed help." | |We embraced. | | | |Kyle's thoughts: | |Wow . Rachel *is* so beautiful . | | | |Back to story: | | | |"Rach, you have to get out of here." Dad told me. | |"Not without you." | 


End file.
